Almost Perfection Sequal
by kasalsiux
Summary: Kayana returns to OHSHC and is 18 now
1. We Meet Again

Chapter 1 We Meet Again

"Hey sweetheart" Max said coming into the room "I can't wait till this weekend I know it's going to be awesome." After that was said he came and wrapped his arms around my waist I turned my head just enough to be able to kiss my boyfriend. "I hope you know how much I love you he said after I kissed my amazingly hot boyfriend. I turned myself around and stood there for a full minute kissing him "I have an idea for this weekend." I looked up at Max "Let's go to the beach we met at" I smiled at the memory of our first meeting.

_-Time Skip-_

_-30 minutes later-_

"Babe do you want to take a hike?" I asked as I was getting some boots on "Sure, why not just let me get some hiking boots" he said he was heading up stairs

-An hour later-

We both sat down because we had both been hiking for an hour and it was lunchtime anyway I look over to my right and I could see something shiny "Hey do you know what that is?" I ask pointing to the portal like thing "No, but let's check it out" as Max said that we both walked over to it I move my hand around in the portal "If it's a portal let's step into it to see what's on the other side." Max takes my hand and we both walk into it together next thing we know we're in front of two large, pinkish doors. "I'll go first okay babe and then I'll tell you if it's okay to enter or not." I take his hand and say "I love you." Like I'm leaving him forever I open the doors to reveal a blinding white light and you could just barely make out that rose petals were gracefully flying in the wind '_I know this place _'I think to myself. After trying to get my eyes adjusted to the normal lighting I recognize 7 familiar faces

_-Flashback begins-_

"Mommy try to convince Haruhi she should go back to her old self" Tamaki whines "I'll try but, there's no guarantee that she'll listen to me" Kyoya tries to explain " You're right I won't listen to you because I shouldn't have to be forced into something I don't want to do" Haruhi chimes in

_-Flashback ends-_

I walk out "Hey baby its cool I know these guys you can come inside" I say to come inside. I turn back to see 7 faces shocked and I really don't know why. "Hey who are these guys" Max asks in a serious tone "Well he wants to know" I say in a sarcastic tone of voice. An awkward silence passed the room "Wow Kaya Chan it's been forever since we've seen you" Honey sempai said breaking the silence "Yeah" Mori sempai agreed. "Baby this is the OHSHC we've been friends since I was 14" I say motioning to the group of boys that seem to be sparkling "So what brings you back Kayana?" Hikaru asked "And who is he?" Kaoru continued. I think Max got mad because he said this "HE is HER boyfriend and if you so much as get close to her I'll personally rip both your arms off." Max got so mad he actually managed to scare Honey sempai who is not easily scared.

_-30 minutes-_

'_Wow everything actually managed to calm down' _I thought to myself "Hikaru can talk to you a minute" I asked as I walked over to him "Do you or Kaoru know any places in Japan where Max and I can stay?" "Yeah actually they just built and opened a new hotel 1 hour from the school" he answered "Thanks and you might want to listen to this okay." All Hikaru did was just nod his head but, I knew what he meant "Okay listen up we're going to play a game of catch up and introductions Kyoya have a seat and start us off" I said making sure it was clear.


	2. Catch Up and Introductions

Chapter 2 Catch Up and Introductions

"My name's Kyoya Ootari I'm the Host club director" "We're the Hitachinn twins Hikaru and Kaoru we joined the host club in middle school thanks to our boss" both of them said as if they planned it

-30 minute time skip-

Max was up next. "My name is Max Gonzales and I'm Kayana Salazar's boyfriend" Max introduced himself finally; it came down to my turn to finish off the introductions completely. "Lastly, my name's Kayana Salazar and, I'm Max Gonzales's girlfriend I met the host club a while back actually" once introductions were finally over.

-1 hour later-

Max and I were on our way to the hotel. Since we had no transportation the twins had offered to drive us to the hotel. "Kayana looks so peaceful when she's asleep" Max said in hush.

-Time Skip-

-30 minutes later-

"Max I'm so hungry how much longer till we get to the hotel?" I ask listening to my stomach growl "Not much longer." He said trying to ease up the mood I lay my head down trying to ignore the fact that my stomach with hunger 'Ah I'm dying of starvation' I think to myself as I hold my stomach. "Hey Hikaru, Kaoru Kayana has been acting weird lately and I really don't know why?" Max asked seriously

"Well we don't know but, we can ask our friend Kyoya?" The twins said in unison as the car rolled up to the mansion like hotel

"Wow this isn't a hotel this is a flipping' mansion" Max said as he stared in awe.

-The Next Day-

'_Knock'_

'_Knock'_

'_Knock'_

"I'll be right back babe" I said sleepily as I slowly walked to the door. I opened the door and when I saw the Host Club I didn't care I just shut the door in their face "Come back later, it's too early." I stopped in my tracks as soon as I said that I felt my head get very dizzy next thing I know I'm in a white room wearing a hospital dress. Max is on my right and it looks like he's praying

"Hey baby" I said with a crackly voice he looks up at me smiles, and starts to cry a nurse walks in "you're awake are you feeling okay?" The nurse asks with a smile on her face. "It looks like from the fall you broke you're leg and managed to dislocate you're arm she said looking at scans of where the fall affected my body

"Will I be out of the hospital soon?"

"Unfortunately not, you'll have to stay here for at least a couple of weeks, if not a month for you to be able to recover"

-A couple of weeks later-

"Okay, Kayana it looks like you're good to go but try to stay off that leg as much as you can" the nurse said packing up things from my hospital room.

"So how long have you and Max been together?" She asked as if she knew Max and I were dating. "A couple of years actually", "And he still hasn't asked you?" with that she sounded shocked "No not yet, but I have a feeling he's gonna"

_**Okay sorry for updating so darn late I've been busy with other stuff and I haven't really gotten time update I hope to God you liked this chapter and hint **_**Chapter**_** 3 will be short**_


	3. Secrets and Lies

Chapter 3 Secrets and Lies

_**Quick word guys I haven't had very much sleep in the past 2 days. So like I said in the last chapter this chapter is going to go very quickly. Also there'll be shout outs reasons why will also be at the end.**_

"Hey Honey-sempai, so I've recently had this huge craving for cake and do you want to have some?" I ask holding out 2 samples of cake. I literally see him light up, next thing I know I'm over on the couch eating cake while I'm finishing my first slice of cake Honey-sempai is putting away his third whole cake

'Where is he packing all of I wonder if he's a bottomless pit like my sister' I think to myself just watching Honey-sempai.

I get super quiet to hear what my boyfriend ,Max, is talking about to the Host Club all I heard was "I will just as soon as she's in a good mood" from Max. This got me so mad I stormed out of the Host Club making it obvious that I was mad

"Hey babe you don't now the whole story" Max said walking up trying to comfort me "I heard enough maybe if you're going to keep secrets and lies from me we should go our separate ways." I glared at him making sure he understood what I was saying.

_**Okay 2 things shout outs go to Emily 1050 and her buddy Joky 04 their Emily's reasons are she helped me out so much and for both of them one of their fanfic's was inspiring to me. Last thing since the chapter was so short I promise to update real soon. **_


	4. Old Friends

Chapter 4 Old Friends

I cried as I ran down the hall apparently amusement at that time was watching me cry. I didn't really pay much attention to them but, I knew they were looking "Hey, Kayana" I heard a familiar voice say my name "What's the matter?" I look over to see my 6th grade best friend, Janaye. "What are you doing here at Ouran I look up at her with watery eyes and from there she completely understood

-Back at the Host Club-

"Man that must be hard" Hikaru said "Yeah going through that is never easy" Kaoru added Max was sitting on a couch crying the thoughts of what she had said replayed in his mind.

"We've been together for years" he mumbled "Why now" Just then Janaye walked in "Hey Honey-sempai can I talk to you a minute it's about Kayana"

They both walked out of the host club "Kayana and I have been friends since the 6th grade and I've never seen her like this can you help?" He nodded his head agreeing to what she had told him

-Back where I was-

"I just talked to Honey-sempai you have the wrong idea Kayana "I know I'm going to go talk to him see if I can make thing right again" I walked to the front of the building and started from there

"Kayana I haven't seen you here before let me show-"

I cut her by saying "I know where to go"

-10 minutes later-

"Hey baby" I said softly as I walked into the room

"You didn't know"

"Yeah well nobody could stay mad at you forever." I lean over to whisper in his ear "I want to be with you forever and honestly there's nobody in this world I'd rather be with." He smiled warmly and tears were forming in his eyes I sit there and hold my stomach for a second

"Baby I think we should go back to the hotel." Max picks me up bridal style and carries me to the front of the school and we were lucky enough to get a cab

-20 minutes later-

"Hun are you okay you've been acting strangely as of late" , " I don't know I've felt sick for a little while now just let e rest for a bit okay" I responded sounding sick

-1 hour later-

'Max had left the room an hour ago but, it's quarter to 8 the club isn't that long' as I'm thinking that the door opens. "Hey I'm here" said as he closed the door behind him I come to where I heard him and he's holding groceries "I got you some soup." He says as he takes out what looks like Raman

"Oh thanks hun but, where did you find a store?"

"I know it's my first time here but, I managed to find one" Max says as he rubs the back of his head.

-Flashback starts-

"Is Kayana all right?" Haruhi asks as Max walks back into the club room "Yeah she's just a little sick she'll be fine."

-Flashback ends-

Max pulls out a small black box and just kind of looks at it

_**Okay guys this wraps up chapter 4 it took me forever and a half to get it done I hope you liked it **_


End file.
